Amor de Rangers
by RubyLRed
Summary: El trabajo de un Ranger es ayudar a las personas, sin importar nada, aunque eso implique que te veas perjudicado. Una simple mision puede desencadenar muchas acciones que jamas esperarias, y muchas de esas acciones, contra tu voluntad. Rangershipping


Alguien ha visto o leído algun fic de pokemon ranger? ._.si la respuesta es si por favor me lo pasan? :3 ahora que me doy cuenta todos los fics de pokemon (o al menos los que eh leído…) son sobre: o pokemon special (manga) o el anime con ash :/ ¿nadie escribe pokemon sobre los demás juego? xD

Asi que, como me gusta mucho Pokemon Ranger, que gracias a un fic que lei me recordó lo mucho que me gustaba y volvi a jugarlo :3 (ya lo termine xD) y por eso aca traigo un: Rangershippin :D

Advertencia: Si no jugaste pokemon ranger, no tuviste infancia (?) okno talves no entiendas unas cosas como quien es el personaje y eso :v

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Amor de Rangers**

Era otro día normal de trabajos en la región de Floresta, los Ranger de Villavera debían patrullar ese día como usualmente lo hacían y aceptaban los recados de la gente.

Ese día Solana había recibido varios trabajos, uno de esos decidió dejarlo al último, el trabajo era de una joven del pueblo: ''Un linoone me ha robado un objeto importante para mí en el Bosque lila, por favor Ranger Recupéralo, es un hilo rojo'' era un trabajo sencillo, nada que no pueda resolver, así que se dirigió al Bosque al norte del pueblo. Estuvo algo más de diez minutos buscando al linoone, había encontrado a varios pero ninguno tenía un hilo rojo o pareciera que habrían estado acercados del pueblo, decidió capturarlo y llevarlo con la joven para que le entregara su hilo y luego liberarlo. Saco su capturador y empezó la captura.

El linoone era bastante rápido y se movía constantemente, aunque solo corrían en línea recta, sus cambios de dirección era casi instantáneos, se notaba que era mucho más rápido y ágil que los demás pokemon de su especie. ''mejor acabo esto de una vez'' pensó, luego ordeno a su pequeña Plusle utilizar su ayuda especial ''¡Atracción!'' y entonces el pokemon mapache quedo enamorado de su Plusle, pero Solana no había pensado algo importante y era que: no era un hilo rojo común, era 'El' hilo rojo, objeto que enamora al pokemon que utiliza atracción también. Aunque tampoco sabía, que sus sentimientos conectados por Plusle también transmitirían los efectos sobre ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Alejandro había ordenado a sus Ranger patrullar así que supuso que ya estarían por venir, Villavera no era muy grande que digamos, un poco después entro Lunick con su fiel Minun

-¿Día tranquilo Lunick? – Hablo mientras ordenaba unos papeles

- Si, había varios trabajos pero eran fáciles, aunque me parece extraño no haber visto a Solana desde que se fue al bosque… - El chico se veía algo preocupado y su Minun igual

- Tal vez términos sus trabajo y se fue a invitar a salir a David – Lunick se molestó por el comentario y su jefe solo se río de él – jaja tranquilo Lunick, seguro que tú también le gustas

- E-Eso no es verdad! Ella no me gusta! – Exclamo el Ranger, su Minun solo se tapó las orejas rápidamente y luego lo miro con cara de: 'eso no te la crees ni tu', Alejandro solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía ''si tú lo dices…' – Deje de decir eso! Arg, me voy a Otonia, hoy tocan los Hermanos Go-Rock… - y dicho esto salió de la base

-oh… lo olvide, estaba por contarle la función extra del capturador que el instalo, bueno, luego le dijo… - Decía el Jefe Ranger

Mientras Lunick estaba saliendo se chocó con algo y cayó al suelo, o mejor dicho chocó con alguien, al verla se alegró – oh! Hola Solana – Dijo el joven con un sonrisa, aun sentado en el suelo

-Cuidado lun…ick… - Hablo Solana, desde que atrapa al linoone y completo el recado se sentía extraña, y aun no lograba entender porque a la cabeza le venían imágenes de Lunick con ella como cuando trabajaban juntos o salían a pasear por el lugar, pero ahora al encontrarse con él, esa sensación extraña le vino de golpe y la hizo sentir extraña, MUY extraña –

-Estaba por ir a Otonia al concierto de los hermanos, ¿quieres ir conmigo? – Lunick cayo enteramente al suelo esta vez, Solana se le había tirado encima abrazándolo y solo decía ''SI,SI,SI…'' – o-oye, no es para tanto Solana, n-no te emociones tanto

-Calla y vamos ya Lu ¿Si? - le dijo con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

- e-está bien – *¿acaso me dijo…Lu?* - D-Deberíamos ir ahora, si no llegaríamos tarde… - Lunick estaba bastante nervioso, era bastante extraño que ella se comportara de esa forma, nunca lo había llamado así y mucho menos lo había abrasado de esa forma…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces se fueron a Otonia atreves del Túnel Rocoso que conectaba Villavera con la ciudad, El Dragonite de la lanzadera no podía cargarlos a los dos juntos, tal vez sí, pero como Solana no quería despegarse de Lunick, lo cual lo ponía muy avergonzado de que toda la base y el mismo Alejandro lo vean, lo que dificultaba un poco transportarlos juntos.

Solana aún estaba enganchada al brazo de Lunick, por lo que todo el pueblo, la gente que estaba en el bosque y los pokemon los vieron. El camino por el Túnel era en silencio, no porque no tuvieran de que hablar, solo que cada uno estaba metido en sus asuntos. El solo se preguntaba porque le pasaba eso a el

-*¿Qué hice yo, eh Arceus? Salve Floresta, ayude a mucha gente y hasta le salve la vida a Gordor de ser asesinado por Entei, Y EL LO MERECÍA! VUELVE A SOLANA A NORMALIDAD!* - El pobre chico sabía que aunque todo volviera a la normalidad no podría volver: Ni a Villavera, ni vivir en el bosque ni mucho menos verle la cara a Solana sin morirse de vergüenza, y si fuera poco dentro de poco tampoco podría ir hacia Otonia

Mientras él estaba en sus Asuntos, Ella aún no podía comprender que le sucedía

-*¡Qué vergüenza! Porque no me puedo soltar del brazo de Lunick?...este brazo…tan fuerte… ¡CONSENTRATE SOLANA! Piensa, esto empezó cuando lo viste, Te gusta Lunick y lo sabes… pero no eres así nunca, algo te hace actuar así, solo tienes que descubrir que fue y resolverlo…pero aún así… voy a disfrutarlo solo un poco más… - Mientras Solana hablaba con su yo interna, no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la Ciudad y Lunick la había llevado a la Torre del Reloj donde se encontraba mucha gente en espera de los antiguos miembros del Go-Rock Squad.

-ah? Pero a quien encuentro en este lugar? Y yo que pensé que Solana era lista, mira a quien viene a elegir como pareja – Lunick ya quería morir. no le bastaba a Dios hacer que dos ciudades, el bosque y mucho pokemon los vieran así, ahora Ella los había visto, no se volteó, reconocería esa voz donde sea –

-No molestes Ariadna, esto es serio – Se volteó y se acercó para susurrarle – Solana está muy rara, no quiere separarse de mí y me pone nervioso que tanta gente nos vea…

Entonces Ariadna se empezó a reír un poco – como si me fuera a creer que te molesta que ella te abrase, ingenuo – Él se sonrojo por esto – Bueno, es verdad que si la veo algo extraña, ella siempre niega que le gustas… Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para ''arreglarla''- y Entonces se dio media vuelta para irse pero Lunick la detuvo tocando su hombro - ¿Qué sucede?

-bueno…emm…la verdad preferiría que sea después… -

-y eso porque? Acaso no la quieres volver normal? – Pregunto confundida la rubia

-No es eso! Solo no quiero perderme el concierto de los hermanos! – Entonces algo hizo 'click' en la cabeza del Ranger –espera… viniste al concierto Ariadna? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona dándole vergüenza a ella que solo volteo la mirada, quería reír pero sabía que ella era capaz de matarlo

-E-Eso no te importa… - Y si, había acertado, no los vio por verlos sino por ir al concierto de esa banda que en tan poco tiempo se hiso famosa, quien diría que unos criminales que querían acabar con la región de Floresta se convirtieran en las estrellas más grandes de está

Y entonces la banda llego al lugar, luego de un poco de entretenerse con sus fans, el concierto empezó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El concierto había terminado, la gente ya empezaba a irse, por suerte no había pasado ningún inconveniente durante la presentación. Lunick, quien fue el que más disfruto del concierto de los tres, con Ariadna y Solana, quien aún estaba pegada al primero, esperaban que todos los espectadores se fueran.

Cuando todos se fueron, se acercaron a donde la banda estaba, no tuvieron problema al pasar por la seguridad compuesta por el Slaking de Emilio, el Tyranitar de David y el Scizor de Alberto, ya que los tres conocían perfectamente a Lunick.

-Buen concierto chicos – Saludo Lunick y los tres hermanos se dieron vuelta

-Oh miren, si es el Ranger legendario – Hablo David, entonces vio a Solana colgada del brazo de Lunick, se volteo a su Tyranitar – Tyranitar, sepáralos! – Claro que el pokemon no lo hizo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que a su entrenador le agarraron ataques de celos al verlos juntos, también estaba acostumbrado a ver a David siendo rechazado una y otra, y otra, y otra vez por la Ranger

- No le hagan caso, ya sabes cómo es él –Dijo Alberto quien estaba de espaldas guardando su bajó, pero al darse vuelta no vio a Lunick solo vio a, según él, la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del planeta - ¿Quién eres, hermosa?

-¿Y-Y-Y-Y-YO? – pregunto/balbuceo Ariadna sumamente roja, la Ranger estaba frente a su integrante favorito de su banda favorito –A-Ariadna…

-un nombre tan hermoso como tú ¿quisieras salir conmigo esta noche a las ocho? – Pregunto el peli blanco, la Ranger de Otonia solo pronuncio un 'Si…' y se desmayó siendo atrapada por él

-Eh visto cosas impresionantes como Ranger, pero esta lo supera todo jeje – Reia nerviosamente el Ranger - ¿Van bien con su banda, no Emilio?

-No hay nada de que quejarse Ranger – Dijo mientras acariciaba a su slakoth en la barbilla - ¿Vieron el concierto? –el asiente – que bueno, Aina estaba muy entusiasmada diciendo ''lo voy a ver, lo extrañe mucho'' y todas esas cursilerías, recuerda que hace unos meses que no nos vemos con todo eso de la gira en Almia…

-¿y donde esta A... – No logro terminar porque alguien lo había tirado al piso por segunda vez en el día

-LUNI! – Chillo Aina arriba de él tirándose a abrasarlo aún en el suelo mientras el solo se quejaba del dolor de caer a la acera – Te extrañe mucho Luni – y entonces le dio un pequeño beso la mejilla dejándolo sonrojado y temiendo

Por un lado, Los tres hermanos mayores de Aina chasquearon los dedos y de repente sus pokemon más fuertes y pre-evoluciones aparecieron, todos con sonrisas siniestras. Y por otro lado, Solana, que se había separa de Lunick cuando cayó al suelo, se veía el triple de maligna que los tres hermanos y sus pokemon juntos

-Alto! – Ordeno Ariadna deteniendo a todos, no por la orden, sino por la confusión de verla consiente luego de su 'show' con Alberto

-*me salve* - y entonces Lunick se levantó del suelo le dio las gracias a la Ranger. Rápidamente Solana se volvió a colgar de su brazo pero esta vez Aina la imito del otro brazo, viéndose las dos simultáneamente con una cara de desafío

-*Está 'estrellita' no me va a quitar a mi querido Lu… ¡¿MI LU?! ¿¡QUERIDO!? Esto está empeorando, pero por alguna razón no me salen las palabras…* - Pensaba Solana

-*Torpe Ranger, ¿Quién se creé con querer quitarme a mi Luni? YO LO VI PRIMERO! * - Aina estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano David con Solana, Lunick ya la había rechazado varias veces, en parte porque no la veía como algo más que una amiga y por otro lado, ni en sus más locas pesadillas quisiera tener a los Hermanos Go-Rock como cuñado, y aún peor, a Gordor como suegro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de tranquilizar a los celo patas de sus hermanos, Aina se unió por cuenta propia a Lunick y las Rangers para ''ayudar'' a Solana a volver a la normalidad, claro que solo ayudaría para tener a Lunick para ella, pero al fin y al cabo era una buena acción técnicamente.

Se habían dirigido a Villavera, luego de que Lunick prometiera salir con ella si le decía todo exactamente como paso, y de que Aina casi matara a Solana, Ariadna dedujo que era el 'hilo rojo' y por qué el estado de Solana además de que luego lo confirmaron al ir a ver a la chica que hizo el recado. Ahora el problema era como solucionarlo.

-¿Y si la matamos? – no hace falta decir quien fue esa…

-… tal vez podríamos hacerla dormir y el 'enamoramiento' pasara – Dijo la joven rubia

Una hora más tarde, Solana despertó en su habitación en la base Ranger (supongo que duerme ay como se ven el R2:Shadow of almia con tu personaje…) pareciendo buscar algo: A Lunick.

Intentaron muchas cosas y nada lo solucionaba, decidieron hablar con Alejandro para ver si sabía de algo. Alejandro fue hasta su habitación y la vio unos momentos

-¿Sabe de algo Jefe? – Pregunto con esperanza Lunick

-… déjenme intentar algo – y Entonces salió unos momentos de la habitación y volvió con un vaso de agua – DESPIERTA! – Grito mientras le lanzaba toda el agua en la cara. Los tres presentes quedaron en blanco por la 'ingeniosa' idea del Top Ranger n°1

Luego de que Solana agitara su cabeza unos segundo miro donde se encontraba y luego se vio a si misma – ya no siento esa extraña sensación… ME CURE! *aunque ahora no podré ver más a Lunick a la cara*

Los tres se cayeron de espaldas literalmente al ver el problema solucionado, Alejandro solo se fue tranquilamente 'Novatos…' . Ariadna rápidamente se levanto y corrió al segundo piso para pedir la Lanzadera Dragonite a Otonia, ya era casi hora de su cita con Alberto. La segunda en levantarse fue Aina quien se despidió con otro beso a Lunick, quien se acababa de levantar, diciendo que era muy tarde y David la mataría por estar fuera muchos tiempo sin ni siquiera llamar. Lunick por su parte estaba nervioso, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora que Solana volvía a normalidad ¿Lo recordaría todo? Esperaba que no…

-O-Oye Lunick… - lo llamo Solana sonrojada – pe-perdona si te molesto lo que hice, n-no fue mi intención…

-N-No te P-Preocupes, no fue tu culpa, no sabías que eso podía pasar *Entonces si recuerda lo que paso..oh…* - Entonces el Ranger recordó sus palabras exactas: 'si nos cuentas que pasó antes que estuvieras así, saldré contigo y haremos TODO lo que quieras' Se sonrojo e intento salir del cuarto, tropezando con una mesita de noche

-*Hazlo ahora Solana, ahora estas consiente* O-Oye Lu-Lunick ¿q-qui-sieras sa-salir conmigo m-mañana? –Dijo con los ojos cerrados y la cara ardiéndole

¡BOOM! El corazón de Lunick estalló, literalmente se desmayó hay mismo, pero con un movimiento de cabeza diciendo Sí aun sin conciencia, Solana solo río y decidió arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. Mientras los llevaba por el pasillo Alejandro los Cruzo

-¿y ahora?

-S-Solo estaba cansado jaja – Dijo nerviosa ella, él lo noto

-Aja –Dijo mirándola pícaramente - ¿sabes de la nueva función extra que el Profesor Gobios puso en los Capturadores? Es una función de cámara para hacer registros y demás ¿quieres ver algo? – Entonces sacos sus capturador en el cual toco unos botones y salió un pequeño holograma, en dónde, se veía a Lunick viendo a Solana con un sonrojo y un sonrisa algo tonta y a Ella colgada de su brazo. Ya estaba muerta en vida – OH! Todavía no te dije la mejor parte! Todos los registros se mandan y almacenas PERMANENTEMENTE en la Unión Ranger…

_Fin_

Les gusto? n_n espero que si :D mientras escribia me di cuenta que tampoco hay Fics de Pokemon Colleseum o XD:Tempestad Oscura mmm… talves… (?)

¿Review?¿Insultos? dijamelo por favor n_n su opion me importa mucho :3 Saludos!


End file.
